The present invention concerns a microphone unit.
Microphone units such as for example ear hook units are used in many fields such as for example in call centers or also in connection with events or concerts. In that case the microphones can be for example in the form of boom microphones and can be fixed to a band which is in the form of a behind-the-neck band.
Known ear hook microphones however are poorly held in place, they do not offer a secure fit and they do not provide for lasting positioning of the microphone.
U.S. Pat No. 6,396,935 discloses a headset having a boom arm which is designed to be adjustable or deformable. The boom arm can have an arm. The arm can also be in the form of a metal or plastic wire which is wound in a spiral configuration.
Thus an object of the present invention is to provide a microphone unit which can be worn by a wearer on the head and which has improved wearing comfort.